


Young Love Murder

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of series 2. Stiles is alone and weak,lost he turns to a demon for help. Warnings:Slash,Suicide,blood,angst,Demon!Stiles 'Stiles clung to his soft blanket his knuckles turning white, his head shoved in his wet pillow soaked by tears. His screams were muffled by the fluffy pillow even though he didn't have to hide them, his father wasn't home...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf=Not mine obviously

'They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
Young love murder, that is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone  
Alone'  
Ke$ha- The Harold Song

Chapter 1

Stiles clung to his soft blanket his knuckles turning white, his head shoved in his wet pillow soaked by tears. His screams were muffled by the fluffy pillow even though he didn't have to hide them, his father wasn't home he had the late shift. He originally wasn't going to go to it, after much persuasion from the young boy telling his father he was 'fine' ,a lie that everyone believe because he said it so much, and that the 'town needed him', he left with a saddened face, worry in his eyes. He hated that he caused this of his father. He was weak, couldn't protect himself, and couldn't save anyone. He wasn't a hero. He was just a sidekick.

Nails dug into smooth white skin as his hands were made into fists and he cried at the top of his voice, his face turning red with frustration. He was alone. Drowning. And no one cared enough to notice, not even his best friend who was too centred on Allison to notice anything. His love that he had for the last ten years had finally crushed his heart into a million tiny little pieces when she confessed her undying love for Jackson, she saved his life with love...a true Disney love story. Standing there watching them kiss after both of their confessions had felt like he was being kicked by Gerard again asserting the point. He was pretty sure; he may have a few fractured ribs as well as a broken heart.

He was surprised none of the neighbours reported a noise complaint or even came to check if he was alright...his screams rang around his room like that of a horror movie. Except it wasn't a horror movie. It was real life. And he couldn't escape it by just turning off the TV, he had to face them. But how could he do that when he was the reason everything was messed up?

Murderer. He killed his mother slowly. He was just an annoying hyper child who didn't understand why his mother couldn't play with him and why she had to lie in the hospital bed. He killed her. And now he was slowly killing his father. Stressing him out by always getting in danger. Kidnapped, beaten, missing. He was making his dad drink and eat himself to death. He didn't care enough to look after himself...because of Stiles...because he took the one thing that he cared about away from him.

Monster. He caused his best friend to become a monster because of his dangerous level of curiosity. Went looking for a dead body and could of caused one himself, luckily Scott's body accepted the bite. He was a rubbish best friend.

Careless. And spoilt. His stupid crush was the reason Lydia got attacked by Peter, left for dead on the school field, and now she was having a mental breakdown with no one to help here. No one even knew what she was, she has some strange immunity to everything...the bite, and the poison ...did nothing. To think if he actually even had the slimiest of chances with Lydia (not that he would, he was pathetic and ugly plus she only dated the elite people at the top of the pyramid, not people who didn't even exist on it) he would had been in the way of true love.

In the way...It cut like a sharp knife. He was just in the way, a bother, not needed, useless and weak.

Stiles stood with a jump of his bed, the tears fell at fast pace. He decided to tidy up his room, placing everything when he should be but not gently. After He gripped a pen tightly in his hand and ripped a piece of paper out of the pad and began to write a letter about how sorry he was for being a failure. When it was done he left in on top of his closed silver Apple laptop then turned off his desk lamp before he picked up the orange pill bottle labelled 'Adderall' on his drawers. Popping the lid off and not caring that it landing on the carpet, he placed the plastic container to his pink scarred bottom lip. Closing and taking a deep breath he tipped the whole bottle of pills into his mouth. It wasn't easy to swallow them all, maybe it was a survival reflex, maybe that's why he was struggling or maybe he truly didn't want to die. The young boy took a seat on his comfortable one seated sofa that was near his single bed as he vision began to blur and he felt like the room was spinning.

Slowly Stiles closed his eyes and curled up when he began to shiver. His chest felt like it was constricting a thumping pain was constantly there, it even begun to increase in pain. He was close. He regretted so, so much and it hit him that he couldn't come back from this. Shaking, he stood trying to brace himself so it wouldn't hurt so much when the inevitable happened and he hit the floor and began to convulse. He tripped over his own leg before he made it to his desk and added a note to the end of it.

'I love you all and thank you for dealing with me'

It wasn't what he wanted to write when he made his way over to add a note but he didn't even have the courage in death to confess a crush he had for Derek.

Next thing he knew he had hit the floor, whacking his forehead off of his desk as he fell causing it to bleed, and he was convulsing. Next thing he would be gone. No longer a nuisance...well first they would have to bury him first, maybe he should have dug his own grave. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he felt his body stiffening. He could still hear everything, even if there wasn't much to hear, yet he couldn't see a thing.

Just when he thought it was over he felt a cold breath (which confused him a lot) against his right cheek, and then sharp words were being whispered in his ear. Saying things of how he could make it better or make them pay. But Stiles didn't want to make them pay he was the one in the wrong.

"Be my vessel and I will make sure you feel better and no one gets hurt" The strange distorted voice demanded. But how could he agree or disagree, he couldn't speak or control his body movements.  
'Yes' Stiles thought begging and pleading he would understand, just know what he wanted. And he did.

Demon POV

"You smell weird" Scott scowled as I arrived to the pack meeting climbing out of the blue jeep, leafs and sticks crumbling under my shoes. He was here before me for once as he got a ride with Allison (even though they were on a 'break'). 'Probably because I am not Stiles you asshat and maybe it's because he would be dead if I wasn't inside him.' I thought to myself and I guess Stiles as he was dormant in here.  
"Sorry if my human stank is killing your precious werewolf nose" I spat; he flinched like I had hit him. Like he knows how hard I can hurt him now. He sulked with Allison by his side into the house where the rest of the pack was. I was going to have to find some way to cover up the smell; it was the only thing they could make a difference of. When I entered the house I didn't go into the living room like the rest of them I made my way to the kitchen to find something to mask the smell. The house was mostly just a shell of a home burnt and destroyed but Derek was slowly fixing it, at the moment it had all the appliances it needed...it was just ugly.

Searching through every draw and cupboard, in the end I found something that would work somewhat well, probably not as well as wolfsbane would, but it wasn't in the cupboards or draws it was in a vase. Rose petals. I quickly rubbed them all over the boy's body hoping it would mask the smell well enough. I didn't rub any on his clothes as they still had his 'live' scent.

I joined the werewolves, Allison and Lydia in the living room. Jackson and Lydia were sat on the two seater love seat sharing one spot together with Allison sat next to them. Scott was sat next to Isaac on the floor whilst Derek sat on the single seater in the corner and Boyd, Erica and Peter all shared the biggest sofa. Peter was giving me a weird look, an unusual look, like he suspected something. I had to watch out for the older Werewolf. I just leant on the door frame observing them as they discussed (argued) stuff about werewolves. This was going to be fun.

It went two whole weeks before anyone noticed a difference. The Sheriff knew something was different but just put it down to puberty. The funny thing was it wasn't his best friend who noticed the difference. And no one else really even cared enough to notice, only one person constantly gave me sour looks (and it wasn't the usual Hale), Peter.

A rogue werewolf had made its way into the Beacon Hills area into Hale territory. The pack set out to scare it off, it didn't turn out too well. Stiles, I mean I, was bait and if I wasn't in him they would have got him killed.

The werewolf's teeth snapped at me as I was cornered against a tree in the woods, using my feet to keep it off of me, it the background I could hear the rest of the pack coming to my location. Shame. This wolf would be dead before they got here. In one swift motion I allowed the wolf to get nearer to me before I gripped its upper and lower jaw. . . Dead. Broken neck and broken jaw.

As my eyes, well Stiles' beautiful honey brown eyes, drifted upwards they were met with many shocked gazes and a snarl from Peter. I smirked. The gorgeous eyes that were looking at them blinked and opened this time completely black. Erica, Lydia and Allison gasped and their hands covered their pretty mouths. Scott looked the most confused, the kid is like a potato, however he thought of the plan with Gerard I don't know. Derek looked mortified, for some reason. Isaac and Boyd looked confused but not as bad as Scott, Jackson looked like he was struggling to comprehend anything and on the brink of not even caring.

"What have you done to Stiles?" Peter snarled at me, his eyes flashing yellow.

"How good of you to notice!" I laughed as many eyebrows furrowed. "If anything I saved his life, unlike you pathetic people who call yourself his friends" Those words were like venom, or a punch in the gut obviously they didn't understand it yet but they will. That's why I'm here.

"How long have you been in him?" Scott growled angrily but it was obvious inside his voice that he was upset. I giggled, manly, as I stood up bracing myself on the hard tree.

"Why would you care? You didn't notice a difference...I've been here two weeks and even though that may not be that long the only one who noticed was Peter, probably because he is the only one who has died out of you lot...well other than Stiles. And might I add none of you would have been certain until now when you saw me break this here poor wolfs neck and jaw" I teased with a grin from ear to ear.

"He's dead?" Erica whimpered now clinging to Boyd. Ha.

"Well probably if I leave his body"

"You hurt him didn't you!" Scott bellowed angrily not a question more a statement obviously wanting to attack me but he didn't want to hurt Stiles. Too late.

"Ha-ha. No. Sorry that's on the shoulders of all you guys. The ones who didn't notice he was drowning." I spat.  
"The ones who broke his heart" I directed that towards Lydia and Jackson who were stood together.  
"The ones who left him behind" My eyes locked with Scott's before drifting to Allison's.  
"And the ones who put him down, threatened him or just didn't give a damn" I looked at Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd.  
"You saw potential in him but still didn't care enough" I grinned at Peter whose anger was pouring out of him. His nephew stood next to him looked distraught...for once a different emotion.  
"And Derek, to add insult to injury" I added as I walked over to him placing my hands on each side of his face.

He wanted to attack; it took every inch of his being not to. Not to harm Stiles. A small gasp escaped his lips when I pressed Stiles' lips against his, kissing him passionately his unshaved face scratching against Stiles soft face , biting his bottom lip before pulling back with a Cheshire smile to be greeted by many shocked faces. He was snarling, how pretty.  
"He saved your life many times, helped you with research and he began to fall for you...not once did you at least even say a simple thank you! I'm a demon! Even I can say thank you and I don't have a heart! He actually liked you and wasn't going to use you like the Argent" I screamed, Stiles' frustration channelling through me. "At least through me he got his first kiss"

That was the last taunt I was allowed before Derek charged at me pining my wrists above my head with hands and pining my body to the tree with his own.

"Kinky" I whispered seductively. Growl. Teeth right in my face.

"Let him go" Derek stated with such anger and determination I almost felt wrong. Almost.

"He killed himself you know. If I leave, he is dead, tot, gone." I said in Stiles' usual tone, hoping to boar the knife deeper, anguish.

"I'd prefer that" Derek growled in my face, some spit landing on my cheek.

"I know you would" The last thing I said before I detached myself from his body, leaving him pinned to the tree by Derek.

Choking, coughing, and panting. The first things Stiles did when the possession ended. Suddenly two very large thick fingers were in his mouth reaching down and hitting the back of his throat. Stiles gagged a few times before the fingers withdrew and the body that was his warmth moved away from him. The young teen fell to his hands and knees spewing up, mostly just bile as the demon didn't have to eat yet it did to seem normally but not as much as it should have.

"Get an ambulance, now" Derek demanded standing over Stiles. Erica and Boyd ran over to get an ambulance whilst everyone else waited. Stiles sat on his legs as he panted and gasped for air. Two strong warm muscular arms wrapped around Stiles and picked him up like a small child. He blinked at Derek who started carrying him towards a clearing in the woods that the ambulance could get too.

"What happened?" Stiles whimpered his voice tiny and broken, and nearly like that of a chain smoker.

"Don't worry, we are all here" Scott soothed as he caught up with them both.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why won't anyone tell me what happened?" Stiles moaned, looking at his best friend with pleading eyes, pretending he didn't know what happened, not wanting to feel weak...even though he was. You practice anything a long time, you get good at it.  
You tell a hundred lies a day, it sounds like the truth. Still hurt like fuck though to lie to the people you love and care for. But he did. And that was the problem, he remembered killing himself, he remembered putting everyone he knew down and he remembered vividly his first kiss. Derek. Fuck, how could he ever face him again?! He obviously wanted him dead now...not much difference than before.

I'd prefer that

Stiles actually flinched, he hoped Scott didn't notice.  
Scott pouted at him.

"We're worried about you, dude" Scott announce. "At this rate your dad will never let you leave the house...ever! And you'll constantly have someone watching you"  
Stiles frowned.

"Dude, we really need to talk...why did you try to kill yourself?" Scott begged for a answer as he gripped Stiles hand as he lay on the hospital bed in a gown. Stiles would no longer look him in the eyes, Scott's puppy eyes were torturous, nearly as bad as Derek's glares but he had grown immune to Derek's death glares stupid Sourwolf, but you could get immune to Scott's puppy dog eyes... "I didn't try to kill myself" Stiles scoffed, failing to stop his heart from beating differently. Stupid Werewolves!

"Why are you lying to me? I'm your best friend!" Scott growled his eyes flashing yellow in anger. He stood up quickly dropping Stiles' hand back down to the bed and he backed off, his eyes returning to normal as quickly as they changed.

"Get out! This isn't fair. You can't blame me for what happened, you never noticed! All you cared about was fucking Allison...literally!" Stiles screamed gripping the blankets tighter. The young werewolf had to restrain himself from jumping on the hurt boy. He snarled instead.

" . . ! " Stiles screamed loudly, Melissa ran to the room, worry plastered on her face as she gently dragged her confused son out of his 'best friends' room. As they left, Stiles couldn't help or stop the tears from falling violently.

He was just ruining everything. He was a failure. But this time he didn't have to kill himself, wait a few hours and Derek will do it for him.

Why? What horrible thing did he do to deserve this torture?

He was only in hospital for a week surprisingly. Not surprisingly he didn't get many visitors after the first two days. In the beginning his dad stayed every hour of the day until he HAD to get back to work, and could only come when he had a break, he looked exhausted. Guilt. Stiles was the reason he was tired. At night time, when there were less nurse checks, Peter was there...every day.

It frightened Stiles to his core. This was the man...werewolf, who offered (nearly forced) him the bite. This man killed his niece, he was utterly manic. But he was also the only one who noticed...who cared. Peter Creeper Hale actually cared for him, actually saw him as an asset. Peter was making up for his mistake? Stiles still couldn't sleep easy, he put it down to Peter not the fact he felt another presence in the room or that the night he actually got some sleep some mornings he awoke with human teeth marks on his wrists and hips. Peter was hinting, offering the bite to Stiles, not very subtly. It was hell of creepy.

When ever Scott visited Stiles pretended to be asleep he didn't want to deal with the arguments just yet. It stung a little (a lot) that Lydia never visited when he was there all the time for her when she was attacked by Peter. Jackson obviously didn't visit, neither did Boyd. Isaac and Erica came but only twice, each time they would climb in the bed with him and snuggle up to him, it was painful since the demon left he felt like he had broken half the bones in his body, but safe.

The following Thursday he was discharged. Before he left he took a shower in the hospital and made sure he looked presentable. As he looked in the mirror at himself, the massive gash on his forehead healing but still disturbing, all he could see was blacked out eyes. He looked. The look in his face he was searching. He was looking for something in his face. He looked for it very carefully and very hard. Whatever he was searching for he didn't find it.

It was lost. He was lost.

Freed-he couldn't believe it- out in the parking lot, he wandered desolately pass all the cars, failing to recognise the black Camaro the first time down the row; everything in what was already his old life had grown alien. And he was dumbfounded. How could they just let him go? Without his dad? Or Scott?

"Climb in" a booming voice called from the shiny expensive car. The werewolf was never good with words but this was just pathetic, Use your words Derek!  
"I'll take you home" He muttered under his breath.

As he looked through the window into the blacked out room the thought of Stiles eyes when he was possessed, it sent a shiver down his whole body. Derek had been stood on the Stilinski family's roof for over two hours now, just keeping a eye on the young teenager. The boy flinched and squirmed unfortunately too often. He placed his hand against the cold glass of the window, with his eyes closed wishing he could just stop the boy from feeling any pain. The human boy who walked with wolves, who acted invincible when he was just...breakable and lost.

When he slowly opened his eyes he nearly fell off of the roof with shock, stood in front of him with only the window in between them, was Stiles in just his low slung pyjama bottoms that shaped his hips well. If Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have been able to see much of Stiles but with his nocturnal vision he can see everything. From the differences between his hand span and Stiles' as he places it the opposite side of glass, fingers spread to match Derek's to the tiny cuts and scratches scattered all over his limbs that he had never noticed before which could have been inflicted by the young lost boy or the demon. The thought of a demon doing this to Stiles made him growl.

The (slightly) smaller boy who seemed unfazed by Derek's presence slowly slid up the window, a cold breezing hitting him causing Goosebumps to crawl all over his body, Derek watched it trail up his bare lean chest. He gestured for Derek to come in who decided to sit in his desk chair, arms folded over his chest. Stiles sat opposite him on his messed up bed, pulling on a red hoodie to cover up his insignificance compared to Derek...well everyone, actually. Silence filled the room for many minutes just staring into each other's eyes, Stiles then faltered and began to look at the floor, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. Then unexpectedly Derek broke the silence.

"I know all about the nightmares. I know you see people begging you to save them, even though they didn't really do that. I know that in your dreams, they're blaming you. They're grabbing you, pulling you down, and hurting you. And I know that you let them, because you feel you deserve it. And I know you feel guilty every time you wake up, because it means you're still alive and they're still dead." Derek announced, with a hint of something Stiles had never heard in his tone before. Not knowing what it was Stiles felt like he was being attacked again like he was with Scott in the hospital.

"We kiss, we never talk about it! We don't trust each other, yet, we save each other's lives BUT we never talk about it. So no, I've got no clue what we are. And that means we are not talking about this ...ever" Stiles began with a confident tone that slowly turned to a whimper. He didn't mean the thing about trust, he trusted Derek (how could he not he had saved his life a lot?!) but Derek probably didn't trust him. Stiles sighed loudly as Derek looked at him with wide eyes shocked that he remembered everything.  
"I'm not dumb, I was awake the whole time he...she...whatever it was, was in control. So yeah I'm sorry my horrible poisonous lips touched yours and I'm sorry about everything okay! Now leave or kill me" He cried tears rolling down his pale cheeks, the older man just stared at him from the chair with a murderous look. He didn't do anything. He just left.

Stiles just collapsed into his bed covers still crying pulling the covers over his head. The warm tears wouldn't stop falling, they blurred his vision and he choked on his cries. Next thing he knew he was blackness enveloped him and he was asleep.

Stiles felt a random unexpected strange warm heat radiating from behind him as he lay at the edge of his single bed. On an average night his bed was as comfortable as any other, not comfy enough nor as hard as stone. They teenage boy unconsciously leant into the heat that had formed behind him. Against his back he felt a very tones and muscular stomach (like seriously what the hell?) Thick long muscular arms circled around Stiles waist, one resting on his stomach gently enough not to irritate any wounds or bruises and the other under his hip, pulling him closer so he was pressed flush up against...who?

Who did he know who was Adonis like sculptured? Danny? Sure, he is gay but he found Stiles annoying plus how would he get in his room? Jackson? No, other than the fact he hates his guts, it doesn't feel like him (not that he has vividly felt him). Scott? Pfft! No, even though they loved each other like brothers they don't, won't ever snuggle , spoon or cuddle in bed...no that's just strange and creepy-creepy...creeper...Derek!

'Don't make any sudden movements'

"Stiles why has your heart rate sped up" Derek asked in his statement way with a hint of concern hidden in his razor sharp voice.

"Maybe because I have someone else in my bed, my single bed by the way, and that person doesn't seem like the type to spoon with underage teenage boys ,let alone underage teenage boys whose father is the Sheriff and owns a shot gun and..." He gasped for air, even though he wasn't facing Derek he was pretty certain he rolled in his eyes at him.

"Stiles this is what we do when pack are upset or hurt" Derek grumbled against Stiles' neck, embarrassed to admit he had done this before with Isaac and Erica.

"I'm not pack...that's why every ones left me...even Scott" Stiles whined under his breath, fighting to keep the tears at bay. A small but rumbling growl erupted from behind him and rippled through his lean body.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? You said you wanted me dead!" The smaller boy shouted and screamed forcefully pushing himself away from the towering man to only be pulled back in again crushingly. Lips were smashing together. Stubble scraped across Stiles' sensitive soft skin as rougher lips met plump softer pink ones.  
Stiles' eyes grew wide like that of a cartoon character, until he relaxed into it and began to attempt and kiss back (being a virgin in more ways than one makes it very hard to make the kiss more experienced or move it forward in some way. Derek's large hands wrapped around Stiles wrists as he deepened the kiss, his tongue attempting to get more in his mouth deeper and deeper. Rough. Scabbed. The older man pulled back and ran his fingers over the teeth shaped mark.  
His eye brows furrowed. "Who the fuck did this?" He growled his eyes flashing red his nose rubbing against the mark.  
"Wow, I guessed you'd be possessive but really?...Peter" Stiles mumbled, arousal filling the air. Derek went to get up and leave to find Peter and probably kill him but Stiles gripped him hard.  
"Please don't leave me" Stiles begged. And he didn't.  
"I've never wanted you dead, sure, you have the biggest mouth ever and you can never shut up but I know away to shut you up." Derek admitting the truth slowly turned to flirting. He tongue left a wet trial from Stiles hard pink nub nipples to his dark happy trail where he bit his hip ,erupting a squeak that slowly turned to a moan from the young boy.  
In a whisper of a second the radiating heat was gone, the warm wet mouth was gone and Derek was hiding behind a now open door.

"Stiles I'm so sorry, I've got to go to work...please tell me you'll be okay?" His father pleaded. With a blush plastering his face he jumped up of his bed (regretting it afterwards as he was still stiff) and embraced his father in a (manly) hug grasping him tightly hoping he understood how much he meant to him. A mumbled sorry into his shoulder and a somewhat reassuring I'll be okay, his father left for work not before telling his son he loved him dearly. Stiles really appreciated his dad he just wished he come be more for him. A better son. Didn't have to lie all the time.

As soon as the front door slammed Derek came out of the shadows walking towards Stiles with a mission but with a face full of concern. If Derek wasn't a werewolf if he was just human Stiles would have been pretty scared that he would get hurt if he did this but with Werewolf reflexes he was certain he would catch him. The smaller boy jumped at, technically climbed up, Derek wrapping his legs around his waist and his fingers tangled in Derek's luscious black hair. Their lips locked with a furious passion as Derek gripped at Stiles' hips grinding both of theirs together as he lead them over to the wall ,pressing Stiles back hard against it. He was going to have some vicious bruises tomorrow.

Stiles hands messily pulled at Derek's trouser desperately trying to get rid of his clothes instead he settled for pushing off his beautiful leather jacket and pulling off his shirt, both of them being left discarded in a pile on the floor. It was a struggle to get off Stiles pyjama trousers (he was going commando) and Derek's jeans and underwear without Stiles unhooking his legs. They managed. All in the name of love...or sex. Derek couldn't stop his hands from tracing the whole of Stiles body, he was beautiful.

"You're perfect, fucking beautiful" Derek grumbled against Stiles cheek whilst one of his fingers slipped inside of Stiles, trying to stretch him. The blush that was enveloping his whole body made Stiles even hotter. But he couldn't stop squirming, he needed Derek's touch, demanded it as he ground against him, and the two fingers that were now inside of him scissoring him were not very comfortable at all. Suddenly there was a sensation bubbling up through his body as Derek hit his prostate. Stiles moan echoed throughout the empty house.

"Fuck me, please" He whimpered as he jutted against the older man. Derek put his hand by his mouth a spat a huge amount of saliva onto his hand before he began to stroke into on his member lubricating it as he lined it up to the entrance. He looked at the younger boy with concerned eyes, scared to proceeded, scared to hurt the boy. He didn't have to move. Stiles did. In a fast movement, which he regretted afterwards, he took the whole of Derek's large cock in one go. He'd never seen Derek's eyes so wide before and his mouth had never made a moan/scream like that before.

After a few minutes of Stiles getting used to the thing he took in straight away Derek began to move slowly to begin with making sure to hit Stiles 'special point' each time. Stiles moans were like that of a dirty whore. Nearly straight away Stiles came, his come spreading over his and Derek stomach. The feeling of having sex was extraordinary...but tiring! It only took a few thrusts after for Derek to come; it was overwhelming to be in someone so tight (Oh god he had took his virginity! He was going to hell.) Especially since he hadn't had sex in a while. He was embarrassed as he lent his head on Stiles bulky shoulder gasping as his come slowly dripped out of Stiles and Stiles' come dried on the both of them.

He pulled out and lay down with Stiles on his bed pulling the covers over both of their naked forms, Stiles was awkward at first to spoon naked with someone, but he just had sex with the hottest guy in the universe, get over it!

"Stiles I love you, and you are amazing...never fucking do that again, you're not allowed to just discharge yourself from life!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever sex scene


End file.
